Valentines and Ghosts
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: Danny wants to do something special for Sam this Valentines Day, but it doesn't go completely as planned... Rated: K


**Hehe sorry I have been so lazy and not posting stories. ^_^" Buuuuttttttt! For sake of today being Valentines Day I decided to get off my butt and write this one-shot! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny Fenton sat on his bed, deep in thought. Why you might ask? Simple. Today was Valentine's Day and he wanted to do something for his best-friend/girl-friend, Sam Manson. Now he could have just gotten her flowers, orchids were her favorites, and chocolates but this Valentines was special.

This would be their first Valentines as a couple and not just friends.

Danny chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at the wall. What could he do? Maybe a flight around town? No, they do that all the time for patrol. Maybe he could take her to that gothic bookstore she likes? Still no, she went there all the time and had gotten kicked out when Kwan had tried to read a poem he called 'The fluffy clouds look like footballs.'

Danny gave a small laugh, she had been so made afterward.

_Knock, knock_

"Danny?" His sister, Jazz calls from the other side of his door. "Are you still in there?"

"Yea." Danny sighs. "Come on it."

Jazz walked in and sat next to him on the bed. She gave him a reassuring smile and rested a small hand on his shoulder. "Relax Danny, you know Sam. She will be happy with whatever you give her."

"But I want to make it special.' Danny groans. 'After basically two years of being clueless about her liking as much as I liked her, I want to make today the best."

Jazz gave his shoulder a squeeze. "And you will. She likes you for you, do whatever comes to you and I'm sure she'll love it."

She got up and fixed the wrinkles in her clothes, and sent his one last smile before walking out of the room. Leaving him once again to his planning.

Danny sighed but smiled. "Maybe she's right."

Looking at the clock he saw it was barely nine. "Maybe I could take her out to a picnic lunch, yeah and to the green house down town. I'm sure she'll like that!"

Filled with excitement, Danny jumped up from his bed and snatched his phone from the side table. Quickly typing in her number, he knew it by heart, he raised the phone to his ear and only had to wait one ring before she picked up.

"Danny? What's up?" Sam asks from the other end.

"No every things good I just wanted to know if … well.." Danny felt his confident leave him. What if she didn't like it? What if she had other plans? Would she be upset with him? He hoped not.

"Yea, Danny?" Sam says from the other end. Danny could hear the hint of excitement in her voice and it helped to get the last few words out.

"Would you like to go out with me today, as my Valentine?" Danny asks quickly.

Sam was quiet for a moment and Danny worried he might have upset her. "Sam?"

"Of course I would!" Sam says more happily then Danny had ever heard her. "Will you come over or will we meet up?"

Danny let out a quiet sigh of relief and his grin returned full force. "I'll come get you, in… I don't know an hour?"

"Sounds great!' Sam says and there was a rustling sound. 'See you then!"

Danny hung up and gave a giddy laugh. "I better get changed and start packing the lunch!"

He grabbed clothes from his closet and rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

**(Line Break! I am the Almighty Line Break! Line Break!)**

Danny sighed as he made his way up to Sam's door. He had everything set up and ready. Now to get Sam.

He knocked and Sam opened the door…and his jaw dropped.

Instead of her normal attire Sam had dressed in a knee cut black skirt, a purple shirt with small ruffles on the front. A black zip-up jacket and black flats. She purple eye shadow matched her eyes and her lips were a royal purple. Her hair was down for once and it barely pasted her shoulders.

All it all she looked stunning.

"Woah…ah…pretty." Danny stutters. He suddenly realized what he had said and blushed a bright red that Sam's cheeks now matched.

"Thanks, Danny.' She smiles, taking his offered hand and walked down the steps with him. 'Where to now?"

Danny lead her to the ally next to her house and changed into his ghost half, Danny Phantom. He put a blind fold on her and picked her up bridal-style, then carried her toward the park.

Once they had reached a small tree hidden clear Danny slipped the blind fold off to show her the small picnic, blanket and all, sitting innocently in the middle.

Sam's eyes widened before she turned around and gave him a rib crushing hug. "Danny it's amazing!"

Danny gagged for air a moment before returning the hug. "I hoped you would say that."

They smiled and sat down. They talked, shared jokes about their clueless-ness about each other, and finally just settled for sitting contently in each other's arms.

"This was great, Danny, thank you." Sam mutters in his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"You're welcome, Sam,' Danny grinned before standing up and holding his hand out to her. 'But it's not done yet. I have one more thing for you though."

Sam looked surprised. "Danny you don't need to do anymore. This was perfect."

"Don't worry about it, Sam.' Danny whispers to her as he held her close to him. 'I already had it planned, you just enjoy your self."

Sam blushed slightly and let him pick her up again, heading towards down town.

**(Line Break! You shall not pass this Line Break! Line Break!)**

When they got to the green house Sam was smiling widely. When Danny set them down Sam turned around in his arms and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Danny's head became hazy and he let out a dreamy sigh.

Sam took his hand in her own and rushed into the glass-built building.

They looked about at all the different plants, Sam sometimes give short and long talks about what plant could be used for what and how she would someday have her own green house and grown tons of different ones like the ones here.

Danny smiled though it all, sometimes missing what she had said when he got lost in her eyes.

_CRASH!_

Danny, Sam and the few other couples in the building gasped and jumped in shock when some of the glass from the roof fell to the ground. Danny covered Sam as some rained down on them, a few scratching his skin but nothing to serious.

Danny had also gasped for a different reason, a small puff of cold air trailing out of his mouth and disappearing into the air.

That could only mean one thing, a ghost.

"BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and groaned.

The pudgy blue-skinned ghost floated down to the couple, Danny stood up-right from leaning over Sam and gave a deep frown toward the Box Ghost. "What do you want now, Boxy?! Couldn't you stay in the GZ for one day?!"

The Box Ghost grinned and wiggled his fingers. "Ah! So the young Halfa has finally asked his Goth helper out?"

Danny and Sam both blushed before their glares returned to him, making him shrink back slightly.

"You didn't answer him, and in less you want to go back to the Ghost Zone the hard way I would suggest you answer quickly." Sam says, see Danny's eyes glowing a faint green.

"I do not come to take over with my almighty boxes!' Box Ghost says quickly, seeing Danny's eyes as well and not wanting to be beat into that horrible thermos he carried around. 'I actually came to give you these and wish Phantom a happy Valentines Day."

Danny and Sam's faces showed shock as Box Ghost held out a small box with all different kinds of cookies in it. Danny took it and looked back at him, who was grinning widely and looking very pleased with him self. "Thanks…I guess."

"You are welcome, they were made by my love, Lunch Lady!" He explains loudly. "Enjoy for after Valentines Day I will return to bring you, YOU'RE CARDBOX DOOM!"

With that the blue skinned ghost flew away, leaving Danny and Sam at a bit of a loss for words.

Danny then sighed sadly and kicked a piece of glass away. "Well that didn't go as planned…I'm sorry Sam-"

Before Danny could say anymore Sam's lips crashed onto his. His eyes lifted from the ground to look at her in shock before closing in bliss.

They stood there, Sam's hands in his hair and his on her hips, lips locked till they had to pull apart for air. Breathing slightly heavy they put their foreheads together and gave each other shy smiles.

"Like I said, Danny,' Sam say softly. 'It was perfect, Happy Valentines Day."

Danny sighed happily and pulled her closer. "Happy Valentines Day, Sam."

* * *

**And Fin! :D Hope you loved that little fluff! R&R plz! Ta.**

**GWDG**


End file.
